Moving On
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: "Listen, Molly. You're too good for that piece of shit." "I appreciate you thinking so." There was an extended pause before, "Perhaps we could meet for lunch sometime?" "Yeah... Yeah! That's cool with me." Franklin/Molly. GTAV AU. Rated for swearing and suggestive themes.


**I've been talking about writing this for _months._ I dunno what it is about transferring the idea from my notebooks to my laptop, but it kills me.**

 **Still haven't gotten 100% yet but one of these days..**

* * *

Franklin turned his attention away from the TV as his phone beeped with a text. Lazily reaching over the couch, he grabbed his phone and tapped the screen.

"Is that hot lady lawyer lady ever gonna give us our money?-Trevor"

He scoffed as he typed a response. "Hell, idk man. Imma call her up, maybe we'll have to give Westin a visit- Franklin"

"Don't leave me out on any action. Oh, and tell her I love her- Trevor"

Franklin rolled his eyes at Trevor's infatuation with the lawyer. There was no way she'd put up with all of Trevor's bullshit.

"Just stick with Patricia, dog -F" Honestly, Patricia could be the only woman on earth nice enough to heal Trevor. Then again, he only knows what sentimental shit Michael tells him.

He stood from the couch and walked out to his balcony. The sun was high in the sky over Vinewood, and even though Franklin had been living in the house for a couple of months, the sight blew his mind.

"How could a bunch of nice houses owned by rich-ass people be so beautiful?" He muttered to himself as he scrolled through the contacts on his phone. Finally, he clicked Molly's name and the phone dialed the number.

It rang and rang. Franklin almost pulled the phone away from his ear in resignation when the ringing stopped.

"I'm busy Franklin." She growled out in lieu of greeting.

"Damn, hello to you too, Molly." He huffed, wondering what her damage was. "Me and my boys were just wondering when your stupid-ass boss was gonna pay us."

"Mr. Weston has already invested a large sum of money into his company in your name. We will contact you when the payment transfer will not arouse unwanted attention."

Franklin sighed, "So I'm never gonna see that money then? Fuck that." Lamar was gonna flip his shit.

"Your professionalism knows no bounds, Franklin."

"Yeah, thanks." He muttered, distracted. He could already hear Trevor bitching.

"That _wasn't_ a compliment." She bit at him.

Franklin almost hung up on her, tired of how rude and fucking perfect she was acting. Then the memory of the last time they had talked came rushing back. _"Let me be the first one to tell you, he ain't gonna fall in love with yo ass."_

That _was_ a little harsh of him. It wasn't her fault her boss was a fucking bitch, he could at least apologize to her.

Molly broke the momentary silence that had fallen over the telephone. "If that was all you needed, Franklin then-"

"Uh, actually." He interrupted as he paced his deck. "I wanna just, you know, say sorry for what I said-"

"That's quite, alright. You don't have to apologize for the truth."

Still, he pressed on as he remembered how she had looked that day- the momentary shock and hurt, then completely shutting down. He shivered a bit as he remembered her cold look. "Listen, Molly. You're too good for that piece of shit."

"I appreciate you thinking so." Said Molly. There was an extended pause, Franklin heard a door shut on her side of the phone. "Perhaps we could meet for lunch sometime?"

Franklin nearly tripped. Even if he was surprised, he couldn't think of anything better to do with his time. "Yeah… Yeah! That's cool with me."

"Excellent. I'm assuming this weekend works for you?"

"You're assumin' right."

"Then I'll send you all the details later in the week."

Franklin nodded, "Cool… Yeah, awesome."

"I'll talk to you later, Franklin."

"Yeah." He hung up the phone and realized he had been smiling the whole time. He felt like kicking himself. Yet even as he berated the slight racing of his heart, he set a reminder in his phone to stop by Ponsonbys.

* * *

Franklin looked at his reflection as he walked out of his bedroom. While the dark button down shirt wasn't his normal style, he had to admit that he looked _fine_. He didn't bother tucking the tail of his shirt into his jeans. He hoped Molly wouldn't think he was too underdressed.

The amateur bank robber exited his bedroom through the sliding door. His pool had been cleaned earlier in the day and Chop was fast asleep in his house.

"Be a good boy Chop!"

Franklin climbed up the steps to his driveway and walked past the White Buffalo car he loved. It just wasn't impressive enough.

The garage door opened to reveal a fully upgraded, orange Zentorno.

"Aw shit," He laughed to himself as he ran a hand over the sleek body of the car. "Hell yeah."

He loved this car.

Franklin threw open the door and slid in. The interior was just as impressive as the exterior; he couldn't wait to see the look on Molly's face. He put his car in drive and floored it down the road. The curvy roads of Vinewood didn't even phase his car. He flew onto the main drag and set his GPS to Molly's high-rise lawyer building.

He wondered what kind of music Molly listened to as he turned down the music so Kendrick Lamar's beat didn't shatter his tinted windows. Parking outside the main entrance, Franklin realized he was a couple minutes early.

"Damn, getting all eager and shit for a cold-ass white chick." He cursed himself. Even though he had been with a couple women, he hadn't dated since Tanisha… "This ain't a date though... Least I don't think it is."

Franklin exited his car, minding the traffic. He strolled to the glass door, surprised at how heavy it was.

He nodded at the secretary, "Molly Schultz in?"

The man gave him an unimpressed look and picked up the phone on his desk. With the phone pressed to his ear and a finger on the keypad, he asked "Your name, sir?"

"Franklin. Franklin Clinton."

"Ms. Schultz, a Mr. Clinton is here to see you." Franklin smirked as the secretary's eyes widened. "Ms. Schultz will be down momentarily. She needed to finish prior business."

"Thanks."

Franklin sat down in one of the leather chairs by the door and closed his eyes. The tapping of the secretary's keyboard relaxed him. All he needed was a blunt and he'd be out like a light.

Then he heard the sharp 'clack's of heels against tile. He looked up and saw his lawyer lady greeting him with a smile. She didn't have her glasses on and he couldn't decide if she was cuter with or without them.

"Hello, Franklin."

"Ey, Molly." He stood up and asked, "You cool?"

"Yes. I've finished my work for the night."

Franklin nodded and walked towards the door with Molly following close behind. He opened the door for her; she might've even blushed when he then wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Got plenty of time to make it to that Japanese place you got reservations for."

Molly agreed as Franklin opened the passenger side door for her. She slid into his car and he fought a grin at her look of approval. Shutting the door and walking around to his side, he let out a quick, "Fuck yeah."

* * *

Franklin drove them to the Japanese Steakhouse all the while asking Molly about her work and all the general questions that come up on first dates. They were greeted by an army of staff members and served ridiculously overpriced food. Franklin kept her smiling through the whole meal, an accomplishment in his book. She honestly surprised him with how different she acted outside of work.

Next, Franklin drove them to the Oriental Theatre. Michael had warned him to stay away from "The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain" so he convinced Molly to watch Capolavoro with him. He had only ever seen one preview for it, but he figured the movie would be sophisticated enough for her. It was a black and white film for fuck's sake.

The director had to have been on crack, Franklin decided. He was used to reading subtitles but the plot was too dull for his taste. Thirty minutes in, he had tuned the movie out and focused on Molly sitting next to him. He had reached out and put a hand on her knee, which slowly slid up her thigh for most of the movie. Molly busted into tears during the emotional scene with the eagle, so Franklin held her close and did his best not to laugh.

Once the lights came back on, Franklin retreated back.

"You okay, Molly?" he asked as he stood up and offered her a hand up.

Molly laughed, intertwining their fingers. "Of course. I don't get the chance to see movies too often… I'm sorry about-"

"No worries." He felt like a nerd when he squeezed her hand gently.

As they walked back to his car, Franklin realized that he wasn't ready for this night to end. He helped her in before walking around and settling himself in the driver's seat. The ex-thug hesitated after starting the car.

"Uh, Molly." He cleared his throat, "Did you wanna check out my crib?"

Molly turned up the radio and agreed. "I hear you're in Vinewood as well?"

"Yeah, I got one of them houses on top of the hill." Franklin put his hand on her knee again.

The music from the radio filled up the silence between them. When Molly hummed along to the Flying Lotus song that was playing, Franklin couldn't help but laugh.

"You know this shit?"

"I listen to this station every morning on my way to work," Molly smiled at him, "Flying Lotus is one of my favorite artists."

Franklin squeezed her thigh, just above the knee, "You're pretty cool, Molly."

"And you're rather handsome all dressed up." Molly's cheeks burned at the confession, but that only made Franklin even happier. Once on the curvy roads up to his house, Franklin retracted his hand to focus on steering. He was convinced he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself again that night.

* * *

 **I'll post the second half of their date up next week.**

 **Lemme know what you think of the story so far!**


End file.
